This invention relates to inertial sensors, and in particular to accelerometers and vibratory gyroscopes.
Vibratory gyroscopes provide a measure of an angular rate impressed on a vibrating element by producing a signal representative of torques on the vibratory element due to the impressed angular rate.
In the prior art, vibratory gyroscopes use a tuning fork or vibrating beam, or wire, as the vibrating element. However, because of the discrete nature of such elements, the prior art gyroscopes have not proven to be easily adapted to miniaturization, or mass production.
It is an object of this invention to provide an inertial sensor adapted for small geometry configurations.
Another object is to provide an inertial sensor which may be easily constructed, using mass production techniques.